Something More
by AnimeYaoiFangirl100
Summary: Ciel has a dream, and he has no clue what to do about it. It disturbed him more than he thinks his should. To put his mind at rest, or try, he questions his butler to calm his thoughts. T because K sucks. Some fluffiness going on.


**Something More**

**I own NOTHING! I wish that I did but I don't! The only thing that I own is a FeildGuide about demons, fairies, fallen angels, and other mythical beings! **

* * *

><p><span>Ciel's POV<span>

_There was a man. He was strong, far stronger than any human that I have ever met, counting Finny. No matter how strong he is I am sure that he is human, it doesn't matter that I couldn't see him because I knew for a fact that he was human. That being said, Sebastian could, and would defeat him._

_This man who hid his face from me seemed familiar somehow. It could have been a figment of my imagination, but I was certain that I knew this man. It doesn't matter now, I can think about it later. Whoever this man is, he is out to get me for some reason. No matter, Sebastian would stop this man before anything else happened._

_After all, the man behind the mask is only human. The man smirked as he took a step toward me, and I found myself stepping back. The man let out a small, menacing chuckle along with the smirk. This is why humans were weak. I thought. We wear our emotions on our faces and let them rule us. I am the only exception to that rule, and this man is no different from anybody else. His emotions would lead him to his own demise at Sebastian's hands for even thinking about harming me._

_After all, this man is only human and Sebastian is one hell of a butler._

_"Die, you brat!" The man yelled as he lunged at me. I gasped when I noticed what was in his hand. A knife. How could I have not seen that? I should have been able to. Where is Sebastian? He is supposed to be here. I was about to flip my eye-patch up and call him when he appeared in front of me to stop the man. He blocked the knife and kicking him away. The demon shot me a sideways glance._

_"Sorry I'm late, Bocchan."_

_"It doesn't matter." I said sharply. "Just get rid of this man."_

_"Yes, my lord." Sebastian said as his eyes flashed red and right when he was about to attack the masked man started to laugh like a maniac._

_"'Get rid of me' he says. Nobody can harm me. If anybody is getting rid of anybody, it's me getting rid of you!" He pointed strait at me. I didn't like the look in the mans' blue eyes._

_"Get rid of him this instant!" I order. Sebastian launched himself at the man just as somebody came up from behind me. He slid one arm around my waist and the other around my neck before I even had time to move._

_"Sebast-!" I was cut off when a hand was slapped over my mouth, but what I got out was enough to get Sebastian's attention. He turned his head, and in the moment of distraction the man in front of him threw knives at him. They were glowing for some reason. The knifes impaled him right down the middle of his body. He dropped to the ground, as still as a dead man, but that couldn't be possible because Sebastian didn't die._

_The man behind me took his hand off my mouth. He gave a small laugh and said something to the other man in a language that I didn't know. I didn't even try to pay attention to the words exchanged, I was too busy looking at the still body of Sebastian through wide eyes. I felt frozen and I felt my voice start to fade but I was still able to choke out some words._

_"Sebastian! Stop fooling around and get up this instant!" I felt a sudden surge of desperation when the demonic butler still didn't move. I couldn't force my eyes away from his body._

_He couldn't be dead. Sebastian doesn't die, but..._

_"Don't worry." The man holding me whispered. His voice sent shivers down my spine. "We've got you. You, and your soul, will go to good use." I don't know when they started but I could feel tears flowing slowly down my cheek. I kept looking at the still figure of my butler, my demon, his red-brown eyes were open and I found myself gazing back into them._

_…..he was._

_"Sebastian! Sebastian! Get up now!" I found myself starting to struggle against the person who held me. After a few minutes he let me go and I ran strait to the demons side. I dropped to my knees beside him. I found myself burying my face against his chest, not caring if I got blood on me. I couldn't stop myself._

_"Sebastian! Sebastian!" I sobbed and then I felt hands around me again. It was the same man that held me earlier, he was taking me away from Sebastian's body. I started to struggle again. I didn't want to go anywhere with these men, I wanted to stay with Sebastian._

"Sebastian!" I yelled, bolting awake from that terrible dream. I didn't know why I was so worked up. It was just a dream, nothing more and nothing less. That is when I noticed that my cheeks were wet and I quickly wiped them. I did not cry. Plus, it was just a stupid dream. Sebastian couldn't die.

"What is it, Bocchan?" The butler is question asked as he stepped out of the shadows near my door.

"Nothing, Sebastian." I mumbled, trying to show that I was unfazed by the dream that I just had.

"You called me, bocchan." He reminded me gently. "And you don't call on my assistance for nothing. What is it you need?"

"Sebastian, is it possible for you to die?" I asked. I was just going to pretend that it was my curiosity, and hope that the demon didn't get any ideas about why I actually was asking.

"What brings this on?"

"Curiosity. Now answer my question."

"Yes, bocchan." The butler nodded. "Demon's can be killed, but it depends on what kind of demon he or she is."

"What about you? Can you die, Sebastian?" All I really cared about was knowing if he could die or not. All the other demons could die for all I cared.

"My breed can." He replied steadily. " We can't die of old age, if we could I would already be dead, considering that I am over thousands of years old. Though, it isn't just the breed; it's the demon itself. Each and every demon has his or her own strength's and weaknesses."

"Do you have any weaknesses?" I asked. If he did he should have told me.

"I don't have any weaknesses if my master wishes that I don't have them." He said as he looked at me.

"That isn't an answer! Tell me the truth sebastian."

"I am telling the truth, bocchan. If you wish me to not have any weaknesses I will not have them. That is how I work. That is how I will continue to work."

"Then I order you to not have any weaknesses." I said sharply. I was still bothered by my dream, but he didn't need to know that.

"Then I have no weaknesses." The raven said with a slight bow.

"Good."

"Now, are you going to tell me what this is about?"

"I told you, curiosity." I replied. I was going to keep him to his word. He better not have any weaknesses at all.

"Whatever you say, bocchan." I hear him sigh.

"Just, stay with me until I fall back asleep." I said as I laid back down onto my bed. I heard him let out a slight chuckle, which I promptly ignored, and I knew that he was sitting next to the bed when I hear his voice closer than before.

"Of course. Sleep well, bocchan."

* * *

><p><strong>The only weakness that Sebby has is his weakness for kitty's~ ^0^<strong>

**Based on a dream that I had. I was dreaming that I was Ciel and this actually happened to me.**

**I also thought that some fullyness was in order. ;3  
><strong>

**Enjoy and review? Pretty please?**


End file.
